


Enter Emotions

by smolbirbplant



Series: Queer Super Legends of Flarrow [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Iris West, Gay Barry Allen, Gay Jesse Wells, Gay Male Character, Gen, Oneshot, gay female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbirbplant/pseuds/smolbirbplant
Summary: After defeating Zoom Cisco invites Team Flash over to his house for a pizza party. Jesse talks about her ex-girlfriend and Barry uses the opportunity to come out himself, only to be surprised by Iris' response.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Episodes of The Flash have been the only reason that I haven't had mental breakdowns the past few Tuesdays. From directors yelling at me to gender identity meltdowns, I have had the episodes of The Flash helping me and I am upset that we won't get a new one tomorrow, from a marketing point I understand why they are not airing a new episode tomorrow. The show is American and most Americans, including myself, will be watching CSPAN waiting to see how the next four years will go. As somebody who lives in a contested district, I am scared and I cannot stress enough that if you are at least 18 years old and a United States citizen PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GO VOTE!!! You can register at the polls if you are not already registered if you do not know how to do so google it and PLEASE VOTE!!!

They had finally done it. They finally got rid of Zoom, this time for good. Team Flash was ecstatic and exhausted. Joe was planning on not leaving the house for at least a week in an attempt to regain his sanity by watching whatever sports were on TV with a few beers, Harry just needed sleep, and Cisco invited Wally, Iris, Jesse, Barry, and Caitlin to his apartment for a celebratory pizza night.

 

“Pizza straight from Coast City,” Barry placed six large pizza boxes on Cisco’s dining room table and everybody dug in. They were all talking, not about anything significant. It was nice to be able to do. Cisco and Wally were talking about the blueprints that were used for the Star labs vans and how to improve them, Iris was talking to Caitlin and Jesse about her new promotion at CCPN, and Barry was just listening to the conversations with the occasional comment or laugh at something that was said. Barry was enjoying the fact that they were actually having a moment to do something like this, just get together and eat pizza like a normal group of friends.

 

“It’s so cool that you’re a reporter,” Jesse was smiling “My ex-girlfriend was a reporter and she loved the job,” Barry’s head shot up. Did he hear Jesse right? Did she just say ex-girlfriend?

 

“I’m loving the job too,” Iris smiled and caught Barry’s eye. “Barry is something wrong?” All conversation stopped and everyone looked at Barry. He just stared at Jesse who was beginning to look a little bit uncomfortable.

 

“Barry are you ok?” She asked. “Did I do something?” Barry finally found his voice.

 

“Jesse, did you just say ex-girlfriend?”

 

“Yeah,” Jesse sat up straight preparing to defend herself from whatever Barry was about to throw at her. “Do you have a problem with that?”

 

“What? No,” Barry stopped staring at her and instead looked down at his pizza. “It’s just that recently I kind of came to terms with the fact that I’m uh,” Barry paused for a brief moment, but to him it felt long. Did he want to say what he was going to next? Yes, Iris and Caitlin didn’t even bat an eye when Jesse just said that she had a girlfriend, so that means that they won’t hate him, right?. “I’m gay,”

 

“Really?” Everybody looked at Cisco as he spoke and Barry’s heart rate increased from its already metahumanly fast pace. “Because literally everybody thought you were fawning over Iris for pretty much your entire life,” A few people nodded in agreement and Barry blushed.

 

“I kind of did too and that’s what made it hard to come to terms with it myself,” Barry looked down at his plate of pizza and explained himself to the pepperoni. “I had always been really close with Iris and everybody kept on saying that one day we would be married. I would blush from embarrassment and then people would then say that I must like her because I was blushing. People said it so much that I started to believe it. That fact started to mess with me whenever Iris would say something about a male TV character or an actor being attractive because I would get what she meant. I just ignored it and would try to ask out any girl that somebody would say that I would look good with. I had repressed any type of attraction that I had for guys because I had been convinced that I liked girls by myself and everybody around me,” Barry looked up for the first time since he had started talking and saw everybody looking intently at him. “Recently I’ve been thinking about it because there isn’t that much to do while running at Mach speeds besides go through repressed thoughts and to try not to run into something,” Nobody said anything. They all just looked at Barry. Not necessarily in a bad way. They all looked at him in shock. Reasonable shock. After standing in silence for at least a minute, a very long long, a painfully long minute, Iris broke the silence and said something that nobody in the room would have expected.

 

“I’m bisexual,” All eyes moved from Barry to her. Barry was thankful for the change in focus, but he was also a bit surprised. “I didn’t know how anybody would react so I haven’t said anything,” Barry smiled. “But I guess coming out is the theme of this gathering,” Silence. Nobody spoke for another painfully long time. Iris looked at Barry and broke the silence again. “Those girls that I would set you up with were really girls that I liked and wanted to see around the house often, by getting you to go out with them I could see them often and hang out with them at home,” Barry smiled and didn’t know how to respond.

 

“Is anybody else gonna come out?” Cisco asked. A laugh went around the room that broke the nervous tension that had accumulated. Conversation soon started up again. Barry smiled to himself. He was glad that his friends accepted him.


End file.
